13 Reasons Why Wiki:Layout Guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an in-universe article should be structured. It outlines a standard that is intended to make 13 Reasons Why Wiki consistent, clear, and precise. This guide will help editors learn how to layout each type of article. If you're going to edit an episode, please read these outlines and see other episodes to get an idea of how each sections are done. Articles Articles should have the following elements, if necessary. This applies to articles in general: * Incomplete articles should be given the template at the top of the page. It directly places them in the article stubs category. This is to help editors find articles that need expanding. * The first appearance of the article's title within the text should be in bold type. * Words that are themselves titles of additional articles should be linked only on their first occurrence in the article. ** Internal links add to the cohesion and utility of 113 Reasons Why Wiki by allowing readers to deepen their understanding of a topic by conveniently accessing other articles. These links should be included where it is most likely that readers might want to use them; for example, in article leads, the beginnings of new sections, table cells, and image captions. General Sections In general, these sections should appear in the following order if they are needed in an article: # Opening quote — Opening quotes are welcome for almost any type of article. Quotes can be said by the article's subject, or said by someone else about the article's subject. To add an opening quote to an article, use . # Article body — The body of the article differs per type of article. Check the guidelines below on how to style each type of article. # Trivia — The "Trivia" section contains lists of miscellaneous information on the article's subject. Isolated, miscellaneous information must always use this title to make this clear. # References — The "references" section lists sources for information used in the article body. Items are automatically added to the list by placing Source goes here after the information tidbit in question. To get the references to show up in this section, use the template. # See also — The "See also" section is always used for sections that include links to relevant articles. # External links '''— The "External links" section is included to link to sources outside the wiki, e.g. blogs, fan sites, Wikipedia articles, etc. It bears the same name even if there is currently only one link. '''Images Before you upload an image, please read this guide for uploading images. * A picture is better than no picture. Do not remove a picture of a character, item, etc. from an article, even if it doesn't conform to these guidelines unless you replace it with a better image or the image is a copyright violation. * Images that are not part of an infobox, in an article, should be placed where they are most relevant and should not interrupt the flow or the aesthetics of the article. They should also contain a caption. Images should be placed before or after paragraphs or sections of text, not right in the middle of them. ** Tip: Placing them immediately underneath a heading or subheading usually works quite well * For images that are not part of an infobox, Use the "thumb" function in the image tag: Example: References When you make a reference or when you would like to reference please follow these guidelines below. This guide is based on the editing mode. News Articles Adding References * You have a helpful bar at the top of your page when you're editing. Click on "Insert" and then "Reference". If you're going to make a new reference, please follow this form: ** Company/Brand Name (i.e. Deadline) ** Em Dash, with spaces between Server ID and Title (i.e. —) (can be copied from here) ** In quotation marks, the title of the article (i.e. "'13 Reasons Why' to begin filming Season 3 in North Bay this month") linked to article page ** The date this article was published, in brackets (i.e. (January 13, 2019)) In summary: Deadline — "'13 Reasons Why' Renewed For Season 3 By Netflix" (June 6, 2018) Adding Used References * If you want to add an already used reference: "Insert", "Reference" and then there is a button at the bottom of your Lightbox that should say "Use an existing reference", you choose this and then are met with all of the current references the page you're editing has. Choose any one of them and you're done. Social Media After "Insert" and "Reference", you're going to change your format a little bit for any social media posts reference. Please follow this form: * Name of actor/crew member (i.e. Miles Heizer) * Social media account username in brackets (i.e. (@younggoth)) linked to their account * Em Dash, with spaces between Social ID and post (i.e. —) (can be copied from here) * Post: Keywords that help to know what the content is about. linked to post In summary: :Miles Heizer (@younggoth) — Miles, Devin and Dylan Twinning BTS Episodes When referring to episodes in the Series, please use the template: Ep ref. To use the template, please reference as normal but when you get to the lightbox type in at the top of the page to inform people of the character page. Sections A character article should contain the following sections in order: * A brief summary or so, summarizing who or what the article is about. This section should come before any section headings. i.e., *: Sheri Holland is a recurring character on 13 Reasons Why. She is portrayed by Ajiona Alexus. *: *: Sheri is a senior at Liberty High School. She is the subject of Tape 5, Side B where she was responsible for abandoning Hannah after she crashed her car into a stop sign which later caused the death of another student. * Early life — Character's detailed history pre-dating the start of the series, written in past tense. * Throughout the Series — Character's detailed history throughout the series, written in present tense and in chronological order of the episodes. This section should contain season subheadings and a tabber to separate the seasons. * Character's Mistake (Reason #Number) — If it applies to the Character, you should list which of Hannah's # reason number of why she committed suicide they are. This section should also include the "ReasonsNavigation" template. Which takes you through Reasons 1-13 of why Hannah killed herself. The first sentence should be: 'Character' is Hannah's reason number 'Number' of why she committed suicide. And then go on to explain what happened to her, or what that person did to her. * Personality — Character's personality, how they seem to other people, how they are known. This may change through Seasons, if it does, please divide the Personality section into Seasons. * Physical Appearance — Character's physical appearance, what they look like, how they dress, facial features... * Relationships — Notable relationships regarding said Character. Only relevant and significant relationships. * Appearances — Chronological list of the Character's 13 Reasons Why episode appearances in a bulleted list. (If the list is too long, consider using the Col template.) * Quotes — A section of the character's significant quotes throughout the series. * Trivia — A section with trivia about the character. * Gallery — Character's pictures throughout the series. ** This is divided into Season screencaps and Promotional images in a tabber. * References — A section where references can be found from external articles. Inside this should also be Episode references if needed. Reference episodes using the Ep ref template. Episode Articles Episode Templates * This template should appear at the top of the episode page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. * Images in an Episodes infobox should be: Screencaps or Screenshots after said episode has aired. * Before the sections and after the infobox, please layout the first bit of information for the episode like this: ** Example has been taken from : ** The Smile at the End of the Dock is the sixth episode of the second season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the nineteenth episode of the series overall. Sections * Synopsis — The official press released synopsis. The synopsis isn't to be edited or added onto other than removing non In-Universe things out of it, such as cast members names' in parentheses. The synopsis you can find on Netflix for each episode. * Plot — A detailed, written out plot of an episode, with the subheadings: Flashback and Present Day. * Cast — The cast of the episode. ** With subheadings Starring, Co-starring and Guest. * Quotes — Notable quotes from the episode. * Trivia — Trivia about the episode. * Multimedia — With the subheadings: Soundtrack, Images and Videos. * References — All the references, including external links. Location Articles Location Template * The Infobox is called "Infobox Location" * This template should appear at the top of the location page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Sections A location article should contain the following sections in order: * The first instance of a location's name should be in bold type. * Header — Header specifically related to the page. Occupants/Inhabitants/Students/ (for example) * Appearances — Chronological list of the location's appearances in a bullet list. If the list becomes too long use the column template. * Trivia — Trivia about the location, if there is any, admins will determine what is and isn't necessary. * Gallery — Images of the location in a slideshow. Event Articles Events Template * This template should appear at the top of the events page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Sections A events article should contain the following sections in order: * Opening Quote — Quote pertaining to the event that took place * The first instance of a event's name should be in bold type. * Header 1 — Summary or Season One header for information on the topic * Header 2 — Header specifically related to the page. Attendees/Guests/Other (for example) * Appearances — chronological list of the event's appearances in a bulleted list. (If the list is too long, consider using the scroll box template) * Gallery — Images of the event in a slideshow. Relationship Articles Relationship Template * This template should appear at the top of the location page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Sections A relationship article should contain the following sections in order: * A brief summary or so, summarizing who or what the article is about. This section should come before any section headings. i.e., *: The relationship between Hannah Baker and Clay Jensen '''began as a friendship when Clay started working at the Crestmont. * '''History — relationship before 13 Reasons Why, written in past tense. * Seasons — detailed information about their relationship in each season on 13 Reasons Why, written in past tense. * Quotes — notable quotes from episodes * Gallery — both characters' pictures throughout the series. * References — a section where references can be found from articles.Category:Policies and Guidelines Out-verse articles *Out-verse articles consist of 13 Reasons Why's crew and cast members. *The articles should have the following elements, if necessary: #'Infobox and Introduction' These come before any section in the articles. Below is a format that you should follow when creating cast/crew pages: (please note that all of below in boxes are in source mode) ' (born ) is an actor. portrays on Netflix's ''13 Reasons Why. ::An example of this being applied to a cast member's page is: '''Joseph Connor Phillips (b. January 17, 1962) is an American actor, writer, and conservative Christian commentator. He portrays Greg Davis on Netflix's 13 Reasons Why. Which produces: Joseph Connor Phillips (b. January 17, 1962) is an American actor, writer, and conservative Christian commentator. He portrays Greg Davis on Netflix's 13 Reasons Why. Biography — Brief summary of the person's life. Can be paragraphs but try to keep it brief. Trivia — Trivia about the person; bits of information that doesn't need an entire paragraph or section. Credits — The cast/crew member's episode credits. Include Season 1 and Season 2 unless one Season is not applicable. Quotes — The quote(s) said by the actor/actress/crew. This ideally would be related to the show, but it doesn't need to be. Gallery — Images and Videos of the cast/crew member. "Images" and "Videos" should be in Subheading 1 after "Gallery". External Links — External links to cast/crew member's social media profiles, IMDb should also be included. Search for and use the templates named "IMDb", "Twitter" and "Instagram" after you click on "Insert" (with the arrow) and choose "Templates". Please also note that the templates need to be added in bullet points. References — If you talk about something that is a fact and link it to an article in a reference it needs to be shown under here. All you need to do is head up to the button that says "Insert" with an arrow down and choose "References list".